What You Are To Me
by Sara Jaye
Summary: It was who Stefan was, who Soren was and what Ike wasn't. Irrational as it was, he just couldn't stand it.


Prompt - Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn, Ike/Soren: jealousy - wait, they don't love you like I love you.

* * *

He had no reason to question Soren's loyalty. They'd been together for as long as Ike could remember, Soren had said many times that the only place for him in life was beside Ike, refused to escape from battle until he knew Ike would be safe, refused to leave his side even in the most dangerous of skirmishes. They were best friends, confidantes, lovers. They had an understanding built on years of trust and caring.

But Soren was something Ike wasn't, and recently Ike had become all too painfully aware of it.

When Stefan first sought Soren out during the Mad King's War, Soren wasn't too happy for his company and refused to talk to him. Stefan had mysteriously vanished afterwards and Ike hadn't given him a second thought. Then Micaiah had recruited him for their army during the final stretches of the war, and this time Soren actually seemed...less annoyed to see him.

Almost glad.

_They share something I don't have_, Ike realized as he watched them talk. A hard knot formed in his stomach. _I'm just a beorc. They've suffered in ways I haven't, they understand each other. They..._

He shook his head. _No. Stefan could never know Soren the way I do. I was the first person he told his secret to. I'm the one he trusts. Just because Stefan is Branded..._

He turned away from them and forced the remaining doubts from his mind. _They can be as alike as they want, but Stefan will never understand him the way I do._

But the march towards the tower continued, Stefan and Soren grew closer and soon Ike couldn't stand it any longer.

"So you see now why I don't think trying to mix with them is a good idea," he heard the swordsman say. "Ike may accept you for who you are-"

"I do." Ike cut in. "I always have, and I always will. Just because I'm not what he is doesn't mean you suddenly know him better than someone who's been his best friend since he was small!"

"Ike!" Soren gasped. Stefan's brow furrowed as he sized Ike up._ Go ahead, take me on, I'll mop the ground with-_

"I know," he said tightly. "Soren told me. You're a lucky young beorc, that he thinks so highly of you." And then he left. Soren's expression was somewhere between shocked and cross, and suddenly Ike felt ridiculous.

"Listen-" But Soren, somehow, managed to drag him into their tent despite being a head shorter and physically weaker. "Hey!"

"Ike, is something wrong?" He sounded _concerned,_ not like someone whose pleasant conversation had just been interrupted by a raging dolt. "You've seemed out of sorts these last few days, if there's anything I can-"

"Don't talk to him anymore." The words left his mouth before he could even think. "Just don't. I...I don't like watching you get close to someone else! It drives me crazy!" Soren's eyes widened for a moment, then his expression became grim.

"Now perhaps you know how I felt while you and Queen Elincia were so close," Soren said quietly. "Or when Marcia would call you handsome, or Mia seeks you out for training, or Aimee would chase you, or Ranulf-"

"I get it." Ike sighed. "But it's more than just the talking. I can deal with Skrimir because I know you're mostly annoyed by him. Stefan...he's like you."

"Ah..." Soren closed his eyes. "So that's what's been bothering you."

"It's more than you spending time with someone else. It's who Stefan _is_. Who _you_ are. The things he says, the fact that he knows the same suffering you have." He wrapped his arms tightly around Soren. "You've never liked anyone else aside from me, and seeing you bond with him makes me wonder if I've taken you for granted." Soren's hands gripped his shirt as he pulled closer.

"Ike, of all the things...! You, take me for granted? That's preposterous! Do I need to list all the ways in which knowing you has made my life better? All you've done for me?"

"I know, but..." Ike closed his eyes and bit his lip for a moment. "Soren, you and Stefan will outlive all us beorc. And, well...after I'm gone, what if you-"

"Don't even finish that thought." Soren clung more tightly to him. "That won't be for a long time now, and even if you died tomorrow I'd never feel for anyone else the way I feel for you. _Ever_." He frowned. "Ike, you're shaking..."

"Am I?" He hadn't realized how tightly he was holding Soren, either. "Sorry. I don't know what came over me." He buried his face in Soren's hair, it was cool and silky against his cheek. "I know I'm no good with words, but...you're just so important to me. You're...always there, you've always been there through everything."

"And I always will be." Soren pulled back to look him in the eye. "So no more of this jealousy nonsense, okay? From either of us. We both know what we are to each other."

"Yeah." Ike leaned forward to kiss him quickly. "From now on you can talk to Stefan all you want. I won't complain."

"And you can spar with Mia all you'd like," Soren said. "Just don't be reckless. Your style has changed in the last few years, and she's still faster than most cat laguz. She'll run circles around you if you're not careful."

"Like she hasn't before," Ike laughed. "Besides, if I'm hurt you'll always be there to fix me up, right?" Soren rolled his eyes.

"You said something about worrying you might take me for granted?"

"I'm _kidding!_"

"So was I." Soren nestled into Ike's arms again, head leaning against his chest. "I'll always be there to heal you after a fight, even for the most minor damages." Ike's response was to pull him close, once again resting his cheek against his hair. Soren's body fit perfectly against his, and his breathing was even and content._ I was stupid to ever doubt you, Soren. Even for a minute._

Maybe tomorrow he'd apologize to Stefan, too.


End file.
